Cry of the Panther
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Cameron Williams is just your average 16yearold girl. But behind that funloving girl, is something no one knows. This something is a darkness so deep it makes nighttime seem like dawn. She?s got a secret and it?s a deadly one. Can she handle it alone? Wil
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Jack get out of here!" Cameron yelled as her twin brother came into the bathroom.

She was in the middle of doing her makeup so that she would be ready when her friends arrived to pick her up. They were going to the movies to see _Laura Croft Tomb Raider: the Cradle of Life_.

"Chill Cam. I'm not going to interrupt your precious beauty time," Jack said as he grabbed his comb and proceeded to stand in his sister's way in front of the mirror.

"Jack!" Cameron yelled.

She shoved her brother out of her way. She wasn't in the mood for his jokes. She glared at him with her deep, brooding amethyst colored eyes. He stared back with his pale, green ones.

Everything about them was different. From their social groups, to school and right down to their looks. If you were to see them together, you wouldn't be able to tell they were twins. Cameron stood at a graceful 5'8", with dirty blond hair down to her shoulders. Jack on the other hand stood at 6'2" and sported spiked dark brown hair.

"You're not the queen around here," Jack said as he rubbed his sore forearm.

"Ugh. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Cameron barked at him.

"Fine. I don't have to take this," Jack said and he walked out.

Cameron returned to the mirror, fuming at her brother's disturbance. '_He thinks he owns the whole world_,' she thought to herself angrily.

"Cameron, your friends are here," called her mother.

"Be right down," she called back.

She hurriedly put on some more mascara, ran into her room and grabbed her purse. She thundered down the stairs and narrowly avoided running into her father.

"Whoa, slow down hun," he said.

"Bye guys. We'll be back by 11," Cam called as she and her three best friends got into the car.

As the car sped out of sight, Jack walked downstairs.

"Uh mom, can Andrew, Ryan, Mike and I go see a movie tonight?" Jack asked his mother.

"Jack, let your sister have some fun with her friends," his mom said.

"Mother! How could you say such a thing," Jack said in his best 'I would never do that' voice.

"Jack do you promise to see a different movie?" his dad asked him sternly.

"Yeah, sure. That movie looked stupid anyways," Jack responded.

"Fine. Have fun," his mom said.

He grabbed his car keys and got into his brand new Ford. He sped away down the street to go pick up his friends. 'What they don't know can't hurt them,' he thought as he pulled into his best friends driveway. He got out and knocked on the front door. A woman in her early 40's opened the door.

"Oh hi Jack," she said.

"Hi. Can Andrew, Ryan, and Mike go to the movies with me?" he asked politely.

"Sure," their mother answered.

Andrew, Ryan and Mike were triplets. Unlike Jack and Cameron, they were all very alike. The three teenage boys bounded out of the garage."

Hey Jack. We didn't think you'd show!" called Ryan. Jack turned around and walked back to his car.

"Hey guys, easy on the seats. They're leather," he said. With that the four boys drove off towards to the Movie Theater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the car pulled into the parking lot, Jack scanned the people outside for Cam and her friends. Suddenly he spotted them.

"Guys, let's have some fun," he whispered mischievously.

"What were you thinking?" Mike asked.

"Scare them out of their minds," Jack and Andrew said in unison. The four boys got out of the car and headed for the theater entrance.

"Hey Cam, is that your brother's car?" Rachel asked as the four girls got in line for tickets.

"No," she replied.

"Cam you didn't even look," Amy said.

"Four tickets to Laura Croft Tomb Raider: the Cradle of Life please," Cam told the ticker lady, ignoring her friends.

"That's $35," the ticket woman said.

The four girls pooled their cash and came up with exactly the right amount. After exchanging cash for tickets, the four girls headed for the theater.

"Wait, guys I want popcorn," Natasha said.

"Tasha, you just ate," Rachel answered.

"Come on, we're going to be late as it is," Amy reminded them.

"Here Tasha," Cam said, handing her friend a $5.

As the other three girls walked into the theater, Jack and his friends went up to the counter to buy their tickets. As the four guys headed towards the theater, Ryan noticed Natasha, one of Cam's friends, standing in line for snacks.

"Jack, do you think she saw us?" Ryan asked as they quickened their pace.

"Nah. I know Tasha, give her food and she ignores the rest of the world," Jack replied cruelly.

Once Jack, Andrew, Ryan and Mike were in the theater, they realized that they, aside from Cam and her friends and a few scattered moviegoers, were the only ones in the theater.

"Dude, I think the plan just hit rock bottom," whispered Mike.

"No, we can still make it work," Jack whispered back with an evil grin on his face.

"What are you planning anyways?" Andrew questioned.

"You'll see," Jack muttered.

Halfway through the movie, Jack got up to 'go to the bathroom'. He quickly moved closer to where his sister and her friends were sitting. He pulled out his wand and muttered "Serpensortia". A giant snake appeared out of the tip of his wand. He urged it to go towards his sister and it did so willingly. Jack went back and sat down with his friends.

"Well?" the three boys asked quietly.

"It's done," Jack said triumphantly.

Just then, someone let out a scream. It was coming from Rachel.

"Oh My God! It's a snake!" she screamed. "And it's touching me!"

The lights came back on quickly and the movie was stopped. Cameron was trying to get Rachel to calm down so that she could get the snake off of her.

"Rachel, stop moving!" she said loudly.

Suddenly, Cameron looked up and saw her brother and his three friends sitting a few rows back. She grabbed the snake from around Rachel's neck and stormed up to the four boys.

"I-I-I can't believe you! You could have hurt someone Jack!" she began.

"Cam, it was just a little joke," Jack said.

"A joke! A joke! You stupid, little git!" Cameron screamed.

Jack looked into his sister's eyes and saw the flames that always appeared when she was livid with anger.

"You know Cam, you're such a spoil sport," Jack shot back at her, his temper rising rapidly. Cameron saw her brother's eyes take on that cloudy essence that always was present when he was extremely angry.

Just then, the security guards rushed in and took the snake from Cam's arms. "Miss did you do this?" a rather rough looking guard asked her.

"No. _He_ did," she said, pointing menacingly at Jack.

"Alright son, let's go," the guard's assistant said as he took Jack by the arm.

"Jack Matthew Williams! How could you!" their mother screamed later that night. "And in front of Muggles!" she said, tears running down her face.

"Jack, you lied to us. You owe your mother and I an apology," their father began. "You also owe your sister and her friends an apology," he added.

"Sorry Cam," Jack mumbled.

"Apology **not** accepted," Cam responded hotly.

"Jack, your grounded until you go back to school," their mother said.

"How long is that?" Jack asked. "Two weeks," their father answered. "Your school letters came today."

"Now go to your room," their mother ordered. Jack traipsed up the stairs crestfallen.

"Cam, I'm sorry he ruined your plans," her mom said.

"Why is he always such a stupid little git!" Cameron screamed. Without waiting for a reply, she stormed off to her room. She'd had enough for one night.

Around 11:00, Cam heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she mumbled. The door opened and Jack walked in.

"Cam, look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Honestly I didn't," he said.

"Whatever. Just get out ok. I don't want to talk about it. Least of all with you," she said.

He disregarded her response and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I know I tend to mess things up when you're with your friends but, you're my kid sister and I have to watch out for you," he said quietly. "I'm younger by 1 minute," Cameron said. "I'm not a baby. So stop treating me like one."

"Camer---" he began. Just then she sat up and threw a fireball at her brother. He narrowly avoided being hit.

"What was that for?" Jack asked breathlessly.

"For you always being a stupid git," Cameron said.

"Oh yeah. Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes," she said curtly. Just then Jack launched a fireball of his own at Cameron. She ducked but it his her wall.

"Look what you did!" she screamed.

"Me! You started it," he said back. At the smell of smoke, their parents rushed in.

"What is---" their father began.

"Oh my god!" their mother screamed. She quickly took out her wand and doused the burning wall.

"Who started it?" she asked the twins.

"Cam did," Jack stated quickly.

"Cameron, your grounded until school as well," she said.

"For what!" Cameron screamed furiously at her mother.

"For attempting to incinerate your brother. "Ugh!" was all Cameron said. She flopped down on her pillow and fell asleep.

"Jack get to bed…now!" their father said.

Jack did as he was told. '_It's going to be a long two weeks_' Jack and Cameron thought in unison, although they were not conscious of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following morning, neither Jack nor Cameron looked at each other. They ate their breakfast in silence. At 10:30 their mother walked in and handed each of them an envelope with the Hogwarts School seal.

"These are your letters, and O.W.L. scores," she said.

Simultaneously Jack and Cam opened their envelopes and read their scores. Overall, Cam had done a lot better than she had expected. She got E's everything except Potions in which she received an O. Jack had received all E's expect for Potions in which he had gotten a P.

"We will be going to Diagon Alley next Wednesday to get your school supplies," their mother informed them. "Now I advise the two of you take this time to finish up the schoolwork that I know is still laying on your desks," she added.

The two teenagers got up, put their dishes in the sink and went upstairs to finish their schoolwork. As the two were about to split at the first floor landing and go their separate ways, Jack spoke for the first time since he had gotten Cam in trouble.

"How'd you do?" he asked.

"Better than I thought," Cam responded. The siblings exchanged score sheets and inspected the scores.

"How'd you manage an O in Potions when you barely pay attention?" Jack asked in astonishment.

"I don't know. How'd you get a P?" Cam shot back.

"I don't know," he said back mockingly.

Cam grabbed her scores and thrust Jack's back into his hand. She stormed off to her room. '_She's so moody lately_,' Jack thought to himself. '_He's so nosy_," Cam thought as she closed her door and sat down.

She surveyed her desk, covered with books, papers and quills. She quickly organized what she had left to do and found it was only an essay for McGonagall. 'This can wait,' she thought to herself and turned on her radio. Down the hall, Jack also had only his Transfiguration essay to do. He, unlike his sister, set to work on finishing it. In an hour's time he sat back with a stiff hand but a finished essay. 'Now I don't have to worry about it,' he thought to himself with a feeling of accomplishment. At 12:00, their mother knocked on Cam's door.

"Cameron, turn the music off and do your work. You're grounded remember," she said through the door.

"Fine," Cam said as she shut off her radio and sat down at her desk.

She gathered what books she would need and set to work. In half an hour's time, she was done. For the rest of the day, both Jack and Cameron hung out in their rooms.

The following Wednesday, The Williams' went to Diagon Alley to get Jack and Cameron's school supplies.

"Mom, we can do this by ourselves," Jack said as the three of them headed into _Flourish and Blotts_.

"I know but since you two are still grounded, we are doing it together so that once we have everything we can go home," their mother said calmly.

As they entered the bookstore, Jack and Cam saw many of their fellow students on their own. "Hey Cameron, you still have to shop with your mummy," called Draco Malfoy.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Cam shot back at the boy.

"Make me," Draco sneered. Cam narrowed her deep, brooding amethyst eyes at him.

"Alright. I will," she said in a hiss. She raised her right hand and a fireball appeared. 

"You still want to go at it?" She asked menacingly.

"I'm not afraid of you," Draco said, taking a step back.

"Cam, don't" Jack said.

"Stay out of this Jack," Cam said.

She threw the fireball at Malfoy. It hit the front of his robes, causing them to ignite. Cam formed another one and was preparing to launch it when her mother interrupted her.

"Cameron Elizabeth Williams! Extinguish that fireball now!" their mother said authoritatively.

Cameron reluctantly extinguished her burning ball of flesh scarring fire.

"I won't forget this Malfoy," Cam muttered. The three of them quickly got their schoolbooks and left the store.

"Cameron, what were you thinking!" their mother exclaimed as they headed for Gringotts Bank.

"I was thinking of teaching that little prat a lesson," she remarked.

"One more outburst like that and you'll be grounded every time you come home," her mother said.

Jack, Cam and their mother finished up their shopping and headed home. At dinner that night, Cam received a lecture from her father about keeping certain aspects of the family lineage to herself. Cam said she understood and was sent to her room.

"Jack, why didn't you stop her?" their mother asked.

"And risk being turned into a human barbeque. No thanks," Jack responded. He got up and went to his room. '_Only four more days_' thought Jack. Little did he know, his sister was thinking the very same thought at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Four days later, Jack, Cameron and their parents headed to King's Cross Station. The place was swarming with Muggles.

"How are we going to get through this year without being noticed?" their mother muttered to herself under her breath.

"Chill mom, Muggles don't pay attention to things…around them," Cam said as a particularly large man walked into her.

"Case and point," Jack said and laughed.

Remarkably, the four wizards made it through the barrier onto Platform 9 � very easily. However, they were late and had to hurry onto the train. The twins climbed aboard and waved quickly to their parents. Once the train began pulling out of the station, the twins split and went to find their own friends.

Jack walked down the corridor and finally heard a sound he recognized, his girlfriend Christina's laughter. He pushed open the compartment door and found her sitting with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey guys, do you have room for one more in here?" he asked.

"Oh of course we do," Christina said, excited at seeing her boyfriend. He dragged his trunk in and put it on one of the racks above them.

"Why haven't you sent me any mail lately?" Christina asked as she curled up next to Jack.

"Because I was grounded," he muttered.

The five other Gryffindors looked at him intently, obviously wanting to know what had happened. So Jack retold them the night at the movies and the snake. He neglected to tell them that Cameron and he had had a fireball fight. He remembered his father's words and knew they were meant for him as well.

On the opposite end of the train, Cameron was in search for her best friend and partner in crime, Taylor Turner. She found Tay in a compartment with whom else but Draco and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. To Cameron's great displeasure, Tay and Draco were dating and had been quite heavily since their fourth year.

"Oh hey Cam," called Tay.

"Oh hi," Cam said. She entered the compartment and shot daggers at Draco.

"Hey what are you going to do? Throw one of those fireballs at me?" he asked in a mocking voice.

"If you don't shut up I will barbeque you, you little, inconsiderate piece of Muggle trash," Cam spat.

"Cam!" Tay cried at the insult that her best friend had just slung at her boyfriend.

"Whatever Tay," Cam mumbled. She sat down by the window. The compartment was silent for a while. At around noon, the trolley cart came by. Everyone bought something off of it.

Back in the Gryffindor compartment, the six students talked about the upcoming year and what they were planning on taking for classes since O.W.L.'s were over except for Ginny who had to take then this year.

"I wonder who they got this year for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?" Harry asked.

"I hope it's better than Umbridge," mumbled Ron.

"No one is worse than that horrid toad of a woman," Hermione added. They all laughed. Just then they heard someone scream.

"Oh my god! He's burning!" came the unmistakable voice of Colin Creevy.

"Oh god," Christina, Hermione and Ginny breathed in unison.

The six students rushed out into the corridor and saw a bunch of first years standing huddled together in fear. The group moved through them to get a better look at what was going on. On the floor just outside a compartment, Draco Malfoy lay screaming. His robes were quickly burning. 'Cam, what did you do!' Jack thought to himself. Jack moved through the group and knelt down by the burning boy.

"Don't move, I'm going to put it out," Jack said getting out his wand. He quickly muttered the spell his mom had used on his sister's wall two weeks ago

Draco began to breath very deeply, pulling big gulps of air. Jack got up and quickly went into the compartment.

"Cam what the hell did you do that for?" he asked his sister, ignoring the fact that her eyes were extremely menacing and the flames in them burned with a fury he had never seen before.

"Get out of my way!" she shouted. She pushed her brother aside and prepared another fireball.

"Oh no you don't," Jack said. He grabbed his sister around her arms and wrestled her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" she screamed.

"Not until you extinguish that!" he yelled back.

She tried to wiggle free but was unsuccessful. Her brother's grip was too strong. She closed her hand and the fireball was gone. Jack tentatively got up and pulled Cam up after him. By now Crabbe and Goyle had managed to get Draco off the ground.

"Don't look at me like that, you-you-you freak!" Draco said staring into Cam's eyes.

"Don't call my sister a freak you little, incompetent piece of sewer shit!" Jack spat at the Slytherin. Everyone around them went silent.

"What?" Jack asked. Just then, a tall figured emerged from the mass of students.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

The person who spoke was a young woman, in her late twenties with blond hair and a deep tan. She looked from Jack to Cameron to Draco and back again with her deep smoky topaz eyes.

"I am expecting an answer," she said.

"Sh-sh-she attacked me," Draco said in a whisper.

"Did she now?" the woman asked. Her gaze turned to Cameron.

"Well did you?" she asked.

"He's not dead is he so why does it matter?" Cam spat.

"And what did you have to do with all of this?" she asked, her eyes finally coming to rest on Jack.

"I stopped her from turning him into charred Slytherin," Jack said with a small half grin.

The tall woman ran a slender hand through her blond hair. "Alright. The three of you come with me please," she said authoritatively.

Reluctantly Draco, Cam and Jack followed the young woman down the corridor and into a fairly large compartment.

"Sit," she said pointing to the bench across from her. "I want to know your names and who your heads of Houses are," she said taking out a quill and piece of parchment.

"You first," she said pointing at Cameron.

"Cameron Williams," she said sullenly.

"And your head of house?" the woman inquired.

"Professor Snape," Cam added. Next the woman pointed to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy and my head of house is Professor Snape," Draco said, with a hint of fear in his eyes. Last the woman laid her eyes on Jack.

"Jack Williams and my head of house is Professor McGonagall," Jack said politely. "Are you two related?" she asked pointing at Jack and Cam.

"Yes. We're twins," Jack answered. The woman nodded.

"Stay here. You are not to talk," she said. The three sat silently until the woman returned.

"Let's go. We've reached Hogsmeade Station," she said. The three students followed her out into the cool September air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the four wizards walked up to the castle, Jack began to feel nervous. "Um, what about our trunks?" he asked.

"They will be in your rooms when you get there," the woman responded.

She led the three students through the entrance Hall and turned abruptly to the left. She quickened her pace even though none of the other students had arrived. They took many unfamiliar twists and turns until they came to a door. When they reached it, the woman turned around.

"Stay here. I will be back shortly," she said, giving them an all too familiar stare. With that, the woman opened the door and quickly closed it.

"She reminds me of McGonagall," Jack whispered in Cam's ear.

"You're just saying that because you suck up to all your teachers," she snapped back, refusing to look at her brother. After a few minutes later, the woman reappeared.

"Follow me," she commanded. She led them inside which turned out to be an office.

"Sit down," she continued, gesturing to three chairs set in front of a desk.

Behind the desk were not one but two chairs. A door on the right wall opened and Professors McGonagall and Snape emerged, both looking rather worried. They each took a seat behind the desk.

"Now I want you three to explain what happened," Professor McGonagall said. Professor Snape glared at the woman standing patiently behind the students.

"I had nothing to do with it Professor," Jack said. "If I hadn't grabbed Cam, Malfoy would probably be dead."

"Suck up," Cam whispered.

McGonagall's gaze came to rest on Cameron. "What Miss Williams, did you do to Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

For some reason, Professor Snape was still glaring angrily at the young woman although she ignored him completely.

"He was annoying me, so I taught him a lesson," she remarked simply.

"A lesson! You tried to barbeque me!" Draco shouted as he rose to his feet.

"Malfoy sit down," Professor Snape commanded.

"Well you all have a week's detention and 10 points a piece will be deducted from your houses," McGonagall said. "You may go to the Great Hall and wait for the rest of your classmates," she then instructed. The three sixth years got up and left the room. 

"Severus, can you please leave. I need a word with our newest staff member," Professor McGonagall said calmly.

"Of course Minerva," he said and quickly left the office.

"I do believe your Potions Master has a staring problem," the young woman said humorously.

"Oh Elizabeth, he was just uncomfortable," Professor McGonagall said. "He just doesn't know you."

"So who will be giving those three their detention?" Elizabeth asked.

"You of course," Professor McGonagall said.

"Right. Back at Salem usually the teacher who doled the detention gave it," Elizabeth murmured sheepishly.

"Well, in a sense won't that be what is happening?" Professor McGonagall asked the young woman.

"Yes, I suppose so," Elizabeth said. The two women left the office and headed for the great hall.The following morning, the students were given their schedules. "What do you have for morning classes?" Jack asked Christina at breakfast.

"First I have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins and then Transfiguration," she said.

"Me too," Jack replied. 'That means Cam has them too,' he thought uncomfortably. The students hurried to their respective classes after breakfast.

As Cam looked around the room at her classmates she was a bit displeased. She wasn't looking forward to having her first two classes of the morning with Gryffindor and especially Harry Potter. '_He's such an overrated nobody_' she thought. She looked across the room and saw Jack and Christina holding hands. Just then the door opened and the woman who had brought she, Jack and Draco to McGonagall and Snape walked in.

"Alright. Obviously if you are here you got either and E or an O on your O.W.L.'s," she began.

"Now I believe introductions are in order. My name is Elizabeth McGonagall. You may not call me by my first name or anything except Professor McGonagall," she said glaring at Draco.

Harry raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Are you related to the other Professor McGonagall?" he asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am. She is my mother," Elizabeth said. "Oh and if any of you give her trouble, you will answer to me," she said as her deep smoky topaz eyes flashed in warning.

"Now let's begin shall we," she said.

She removed her robes to reveal sneakers, grey sweatpants and a sleeveless matching shirt. The students merely gawked at her apparel.

"I need to be comfortable to teach," she said as if reading their minds. "Ok, I'm going to pair you off," she began.

"Malfoy, you and Granger. Weasley, and Potter," she continued. By the time she got to the end of the list, Jack and Cameron were the only ones left.

"And you two," she said nodding at them. "Now to refresh our minds we are going to practice disarming for about ten minutes and then move on to repelling and summoning spells.

As the students began practicing Professor McGonagall walked up to Jack and Cam and took them aside.

"Given your family lineage, you two are to under **no** circumstances use your sorcery in this classroom," she said. "Do I make myself unmistakably clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," they muttered in unison.

"Now go practice," she instructed.

The students practiced until the end of class. "Your assignment for tonight is a list of spells you need to work on so that I can make sure we cover everything this year," she said. The bell rang and the students rushed out.

In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall entered the classroom and was immediately greeted with hands in the air.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

"Why did Professor Dumbledore higher your daughter? Did you see the way she was dressed?" he asked seeming very insulted. She took a deep breath.

"Mr. Malfoy, I advise you do not question Professor Dumbledore's staff choices and it is none of my business nor yours how my daughter chooses to dress," she said. "If Professor Dumbledore thinks it inappropriate then he will take matters into his own hands," she added. For the rest of class she had the students practicing a spell that changed flyswatters into self-attaching chain restraints.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jack and Christina met after dinner to do their homework. Meanwhile, out on the Quidditch pitch, the Slytherin Team was practicing. Both Draco and Taylor were on it. Draco played Seeker and Tay played keeper. Cameron wandered the halls, thoughts racing through her mind. Suddenly, a voice disrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Williams, where are Mr. Malfoy and your brother/" asked Elizabeth.

"How should I know?" she asked. Reluctantly Cam and Professor McGonagall went and found Jack and Draco.

"I figured you three would forget about our little meeting called detention tonight," she said.

She led them back to the office that they were in the day before. "Now, seeing that I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and you three got in trouble for using selected forms of the Dark Arts, your detention will be spent writing me a 60,000 word essay on how the Dark Arts not only is expressed through magic but through emotions," she said.

"If you do not finish tonight, you will continue tomorrow or until you are done," she added. "You are welcome to my library," she finished, pointing to shelves lined with thick-bound volumes.

The three slowly took out quills and lots of parchment. Each got up and selected a few volumes and began to look through them. '_This is going to take forever_,' Jack and Cam thought. '_Wait until my father hears about this_,' Draco thought angrily to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Alright, you three can go," Professor McGonagall said at 11:30. The three tired students began to pack up their parchment and quills.

"No. I will hold on to those until tomorrow," she said taking each student's essay.

The three sixth years quietly left the room. Elizabeth went about the task of putting books back on shelves, marking which student had used which volume so she could have them ready for the next night. She glanced quickly over each essay. '_Well Malfoy needs to work harder_,' she thought. She quickly counted the number of words on both Cameron and Jack's essays. "2,000 words each," she murmured. 'They really are twins,' she thought as she put the essays in her desk drawer. She left the office by way of a door on the left hand wall.

In the hallway, Jack pulled Cameron aside. "Are you feeling ok?" he asked in a whisper.

Cam looked a little pale and she felt quite warm to the touch. "I'm fine," she said and pulled her arm out of her brother's grip.

She followed Draco down the stairs towards the Slytherin dormitories. Jack headed up to Gryffindor. "It's all your fault," Draco said as they were nearing the entrance to the common room.

"Well, if you hadn't been baiting me---" Cam began.

"What are you two doing out at this late hour?" came the voice of Professor Snape.

"We had detention with McGonagall," Cam stated bitterly.

"Minerva never keeps students this late," he muttered to himself.

"It was with the other Professor McGonagall," Draco said.

"Oh. Well get to bed then," Snape said moving aside so that the two tired teenagers could get by.

Professor Snape headed up the stairs and within minutes was at the door to Elizabeth's office. He knocked and waited for a reply. Instead, the door opened to reveal Elizabeth, wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts.

"Yes, Severus?" she asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"Why did you keep those students so late?" he asked in his deep snarl.

"Frankly, I see that as none of your business. I knew where they were so therefore they are in no trouble," she replied. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed," she finished. She turned and closed the door. Snape turned on his heel and went to bed.

In the girl's dormitory, Cam drifted quickly to sleep. However, she had the most frightening dream she had ever had. She was sitting in a dark forest, perhaps the Forbidden Forest. She felt like someone or something was watching her. She stood up and glanced nervously around her. She could see nothing. She reached for her wand and realized to her dismay that she did not have it. Without her wand, she felt helpless. '_But wait a minute. I'm not helpless_,' she thought. She reached up and broke off a nearby tree limb and raised her right hand, creating a blazing fireball. She ignited the limb and created a torch. With her new source of light she surveyed her surroundings. Tall trees surrounded her and as she looked up, she could not see the moon.

Suddenly a giant animal leapt out of the brush and cornered her. It was a sleek, majestic black panther. The panther surveyed the frightened girl and then lunged and made Cam lose grip on her torch. It hit the ground and was gone. Cam looked down and saw blood dripping from her wrist where the panther had scratched her. '_Oh god!_' she thought. All Cam could see of the panther were its eyes, a deep brooding amethyst color.

"You fear me don't you Cameron," came a voice.

"Who said that?" Cam asked, her voice shaking.

"You know who I am," came the voice again, this time much closer. Cameron hadn't realized but she had squeezed her eyes shut. She opened them and found herself staring into eyes so much like her own, the eyes of the panther.

"Panthers can't talk," she said quietly. She could feel the animal as it circled around her body.

"Silence!" came the voice.

"My name is Asesino," came the voice of the panther.

"Murderer," Cam breathed.

"Very good," the panther said.

"What do you want with me?" Cam asked.

"Ha-ha. I am you!" the panther screamed.

"No! No you're not!" Cameron screamed just as loud, but somewhere, deep inside she knew the panther's words were true. Cameron sunk to the forest floor and began to cry.

"Do not cry," the panther said, lying down at her feet. "You will do as I say and I will not hurt you," he continued.

"Yes," Cam mumbled in submission. She looked up into the panther's eyes one last time and then he was gone. She was all alone. She shuttered and closed her eyes.

Up in Gryffindor Tower, Jack woke with a start. '_Cameron! She's in trouble_' came a voice in his head. He rushed out of bed and hurried to the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Password," said the portrait.

"I don't know the password," Jack stammered.

"Mr. Williams what on earth are you doing?" came the voice of Professor Snape.

"Professor, Cam's in trouble. I felt it," Jack said in one breath.

"Is that so?" Snape sneered malevolently.

"I'm serious. I felt her. She's really scared," he continued.

Not quite believing him, Snape led Jack into the Common Room and then up to the girl's dormitory. Jack rushed over to Cameron and saw blood dripping from her right wrist. He hurriedly checked her pulse.

"Professor, I think she's been attacked," Jack mumbled. He picked his sister up and the two headed for the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey met them at the door.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know Madame Pomfrey but she's bleeding. And she's not breathing very well," Jack said, tears running down his face.

Together, the three of them got Cam into a bed. Madame Pomfrey made Jack and Professor Snape leave the room as she closed the curtains around the bed.

"Come with me," Snape told Jack as he turned and left the hospital. They went up to Dumbledore's office. "Whatever happened, he needs to know about it," Snape said, more to himself than Jack.

The three wizards rushed back to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey ushered Professor Dumbledore in.

"You two should return to bed," she instructed.

"But, I want to stay with Cam," Jack protested.

"I'm sorry Mr. Williams but I can not allow that," Madame Pomfrey said. Reluctantly Jack returned to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What happened to her Poppy?" Professor Dumbledore asked with concern on his face.

"Something attacked her," Madame Pomfrey whispered. "I believe we will have to wait until she wakes up to find out," she added.

Just then, Cam's eyes fluttered open. She sat up quickly and her head began to pound painfully. "Lie down child," Madame Pomfrey instructed. Cam did as she was told. Professor Dumbledore sat on the edge of her bed and gazed into her eyes.

"What happened Cameron?" he asked in his kind gentle voice.

"He-he-he attacked me," she stammered.

"Who?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Asesino," Cam spat, as if the word were something vile on her tongue. "The panther inside of me," she said her eyes glazed over with fear.

"Rest my dear," Madame Pomfrey said.

Later that morning Dumbledore headed out of the room and ran into Jack. "Please Professor, can I see my sister now?" he begged.

"Poppy, may Jack see his sister?" Dumbledore asked over his shoulder.

"Yes for a short period of time," she answered.

Professor Dumbledore nodded and Jack walked in. He took a seat next to Cam's bed and took her bandaged hand. "I don't know if you can hear me, but you really scared me last night," Jack whispered.

"I'm sorry Jack," Cam murmured quietly as she looked up at her brother.

"What happened?" Jack questioned.

"There is a panther inside of me and it confronted me in my dreams," Cam said, her eyes drifting off to stare at nothing.

"A panther?" Jack asked quite perplexed.

"His name is Asesino," she muttered.

"Murderer," Jack sputtered, astonished.

"Mr. Williams I believe you have classes to attend to," Madame Pomfrey said, ushering him out.

"I will keep an eye on her," she told him. Jack headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Cam's words running through his mind.

As Jack rushed into the classroom, he realized he had forgotten his homework. "It's so nice of you to join us this morning Mr. Williams," came the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"I had a rough night," Jack muttered as he took a seat. He wasn't in the mood to discuss last night's events.

"Please hand in your assignment and pair off into yesterday's pairings. We're going to learn a rather simple but helpful freezing charm," she continued.

She reached behind her desk and brought out a cage of squirming, beady-eyed squid larvae. "Each pair is to take two," Professor McGonagall began. She took one out to demonstrate. She placed it on the desk in front of her, raised her wand and said "_Conglacio_".

The squid larva froze into a block of ice. "Now each pair take your squid and practice. And for the love of God, don't aim the spell at your partner," she said.

Jack approached her tentatively. "Yes, Mr. Williams?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"My partner isn't here," Jack said quickly.

"Yes I see that. Where is she?" Elizabeth inquired.

Just then Dumbledore rushed in. "Elizabeth, come quickly," he said. At that moment there was a loud 'thud' as Hermione hit the floor in a block of ice.

"What did I tell you Mr. Malfoy!" Elizabeth screamed. She hurried over to the girl and muttered "_Exuro_." Immediately, Hermione was unfrozen.

"Oops," Draco drawled in an unconcerned tone.

Professor McGonagall turned to the class. "I will be back. Talk amongst yourselves and **no one** is to use the spell until I return," she said.

She turned and followed Dumbledore out of the room. "What is it Albus?" she asked as they headed for the hospital wing.

"Cameron Williams has been attacked by a panther whom she believes is inside of her," Dumbledore explained quickly.

"Inside of her?" Elizabeth repeated with a skeptical look on her face. The pair reached the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey rushed out.

"Hurry, she's begun convulsing," Poppy said, fear in her eyes. Elizabeth rushed over to the bed and looked at Cameron.

"There's no way we can know what's going on until she wakes up," she said dismally.

At that moment Cameron was in the dark forest again, this time tight ropes bound her to a tree. The panther stood tall in front of her. "You have displeased me," growled the panther.

"Please, don't hurt me," Cam begged.

"Cameron, you tell no one of this!" Asesino shouted.

"I understand," Cam said, as she lowered her eyes.

"Now close your eyes, let me out," Asesino commanded.

"I-I-I can't," Cam stuttered.

"What!" he shouted.

"You might hurt someone," she whispered.

The panther raised his paw claws extended and brought it down upon her. A large gash was left on her cheek. The force of the blow knocked her unconscious. She lay there, blood dripping from the wounds on her face.

"She's bleeding!" Poppy said.

"My god. She does have _something_ inside of her that wants to get out," Elizabeth breathed. She turned to her colleagues.

"Stay with her. I will be right back," she said as she dashed out of the hospital.

She rushed to her mother's office and knocked quickly on the door.

"Come in," called her mother.

"Mim, I need four of those self attaching chain restraints you had the students make yesterday," Elizabeth said quickly.

"Why?" Minerva asked.

"I just do," Elizabeth said, growing impatient. Seeing her daughter's patience thinning, she opened a cupboard and handed her four chains.

"Since you aren't teaching at the moment could you cover my class? Thanks," Elizabeth said as she rushed out of the room.

'_I hope this works_,' Elizabeth thought. Professor McGonagall headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, not sure of what she would find.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Elizabeth reentered the hospital wing to see a very pale Cameron. Her eyes were open now but glazed over as if she had been hit with the Petrificus Totalus spell. Deep cuts were visible on her cheeks and now her lower arms and hands.

"What did I miss?" she asked a grim looking Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm not sure what's going on but whatever is inside of her is putting up an awful struggle. The poor dear," Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"I have something that might help. I hope," Elizabeth said holding up the chains.

"What are you going to do with those, Elizabeth?" Dumbledore asked nervously.

"Well, if we can monitor how long this lasts and approximately when it happens, then we can use these chains to restrain her," she explained.

"Is it safe?" he inquired.

"Well, we won't know for sure until we try but we need to explain it to Cameron before we do anything," Elizabeth responded.

In the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Professor McGonagall entered to find several Gryffindor students lying on the ground in blocks of ice. Harry and Draco were standing feet apart, wands raised.

"Gentlemen, lower your wands," she ordered.

"Professor, Malfoy's been freezing all of my friends," Harry said.

"Oh shut it Potter. I didn't have to freeze Longbottom. He did it himself," Draco spat with a sneer.

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy," she said, giving him a disapproving look. "I don't suppose she taught you the countercharm has she?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No," Harry answered.

"Alright then," she muttered. Drawing out her wand she moved to each student and muttered "_Exuro_" and they were made free from their icy cells.

"Now let me see that was six students and lets say 10 points a piece, that's 60 points from Slytherin," she said, looking directly at Draco.

"Professor Snape won't allow this!" Draco shouted.

"Well, I will have to confer with Elizabeth but I have a feeling 60 is a good number in her mind as well," she said smiling. "And as for Professor Snape, he has no control over who takes points and for what reason."

Asesino, seeing that he was not getting anywhere receded into shadow. The ropes became slack around Cameron's bruised and bleeding form and she slowly regained consciousness. Seeing that her patient had finally awoken, Madame Pomfrey began tending her wounds and taking her temperature. Elizabeth set the chains aside and sat at the foot of Cameron's bed.

"Cameron, what happened?" she asked the girl with a concerned expression playing on her face.

"I-I-I can't tell you. He'll kill me," she stammered.

"Who will?' Elizabeth pressed.

"Asesino, the panther inside of me. Oh no!" she sobbed as fat tears fell from her eyes. "I've said to much," she mumbled,

"Sweetheart, listen to me ok," Elizabeth said. "I think I might have found a way to help control this creature inside of you," she continued.

"H-h-how?" Cam asked.

Elizabeth rose from the bed and grabbed the chains. "Do you remember making these yesterday?" she asked.

"Yes. Professor McGonagall said they could restrain a giant and that they are extremely hard to---" she said, suddenly realizing what the young woman was hinting at. "Do they hurt?" Cam asked.

Madame Pomfrey had finished dressing her wounds and gave her the 'go ahead' to sit up.

"Not that we know of. But Cameron, we want to make sure you are ok with this because we don't want you to panic when you wake up," Dumbledore said, emerging from a corner.

"I'm all for it if it will keep this thing from hurting other people," Cam said sitting up a little taller.

Just then Minerva walked in followed by a very cold and wet looking Hermione, Ron, Pavati, Dean, Seamus and Neville.

"Oh no what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mr. Malfoy thought it would be fun to see how many students he could freeze," Minerva responded.

"Well there goes a big 60 points down the Slytherin drain," Elizabeth said with a faint flicker of a smile.

"Come, come," Madame Pomfrey signaled to the six dripping Gryffindors. She got them wrapped in blankets and gave them a cold fighting potion and sent them on their way, telling them to sit by the fire and warm up. The six students traipsed out of the hospital wing and up towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Well?" Minerva asked.

"We are going to try and restrain her tonight to see if anything happens," Elizabeth said quickly.

"I see," her mother responded.

That night Cam was kept in the hospital wing. At 9:30, she was sound asleep and no signs of the demon inhabiting her were present. Trusting that the chains would work, Poppy retired to her room and went to bed. Little did she know Cameron was silently battling this accursed creature.

"Leave me alone!" Cameron screamed.

"You will let me out!" the panther cried.

"No. I won't let you hurt anyone!" she shouted back.

He knocked her down and she gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of her. The look in the panther's eyes was menacing and deadly.

"You will give in to me Cameron. You know I'm right," he said with an eerie sense of calm.

"I-I-I won--," she stammered but before she could finish her mind went numb and then blank.

She could feel her arms and legs stretch and her spine begin to lengthen. A pain in her lower back revealed a long, black tail. She opened her eyes and was looking out through the eyes of an animal at the dark hospital wing. She had given in and she had become Asesino. She was no longer in control. Gracefully, she bit the chains and they gave way under her strong grip. She noiselessly slipped from the room. She wandered down the hall until she spotted a shadow. She followed it and found it to belong to Melinda Reynolds, a Gryffindor second year.

The girl felt the cold stare of the panther and thus quickened her pace. She could not bring herself to look at her pursuer for fear of it being a teacher. Melinda never saw it coming. All she felt were the sharp pain in the back of her neck and then the world went dark. Her body began to shut down and as she took her last glimpses of her surroundings before everything ceased to exist, she met a pair of cold, menacing, deep, brooding amethyst colored eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As morning came, Cameron awoke to find herself back in the hospital bed, her head throbbing wildly. She shook her head to try and clear it but couldn't. The motion only made it worse. She squeezed her eyes shut as a surge of pain shot through.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Madame Pomfrey asked, seeing Cameron had begun rubbing her throbbing temples.

"My head kills," Cam replied sleepily.

"Lay down and rest," the old woman said. Cam did as she was told and she drifted back to sleep.

In the hallway leading to Gryffindor Tower, Harry Ron and Hermione were making their way to Potions when they saw a young girl lying on the cold stone floor.

"Oh my god! That's Melinda Reynolds!" Hermione exclaimed, having tutored the second year in herbology just last week.

"Is she ok?" Ron asked, a greenish tint showing at the edge of his mouth.

"No. I think she's…. dead," Harry said and gulped.

"We'd better go to Dumbledore," Ron said. The three Gryffindors hurried to find Dumbledore but were stopped by Professor Snape.

"And where are you three going?" he snarled.

"We have to speak with Dumbledore immediately," Harry said.

"Whatever it is can wait. Get to class before I give you detention," the teacher spat.

"Um, sorry to disappoint you Professor but I think our matters are a bit more urgent then Potions," Harry said quickly and rushed off the find the headmaster.

"Potter get back here!" Snape bellowed angrily after the boy.

"We found a girl dead in the hallway, Professor," Hermione explained as if it were an every day occurrence.

Jack had overheard Hermione tell Professor Snape that she, Ron and Harry had found a dead girl in the hallway. Immediately his thoughts jumped to Cameron. 'Cam. Can you hear me?' he called out to her. 'Go away I'm sleeping,' a very sleepy sounding Cam replied. A faint smile appeared on Jack's lips. It wasn't his sister who had been found dead.

Before Harry got to Professor Dumbledore, Elizabeth stopped him.

"Potter, what class are you supposed to be in right now?" she questioned him.

"Potions but---" he began.

"Then what on Earth are you doing here?" she cut him off.

"We found a dead girl in the hallway," he said very quickly.

"Dead. Girl," she said. "Where?" she asked.

Harry led the way back to the Gryffindor hallway. Sure enough the bloodstained body of Melinda Reynolds lay in a heap on the floor.

"My word," Elizabeth breathed. "Potter, get back to class," she ordered. Harry did as he was told and hurried off to the dungeons.

Elizabeth sprinted down the hall and up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. "Albus, Potter found a student dead," she said in one breath.

"Dead?" he queried.

"I have a feeling it has to do with that creature inside of Cameron," Elizabeth said quickly. The two teachers rushed off to the hospital wing.

"Miss Williams we need to talk to you," Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm? Whatimesit," she asked sleepily.

"Elizabeth, the chains," Albus whispered in her ear. Although the chains were self-attaching, once broken they could not be fixed.

"Cameron, what do you remember from last night?" the young woman asked.

"I-I-I…" she trailed off. A sudden look of panic and fear showed in her eyes. "I let him out," she cried and covered her pale face with her hands.

"He killed that poor little girl and I couldn't stop him!" she sobbed. "I tried but…but---" she said but couldn't finish. She was crying uncontrollably now.

"Calm down now," Professor Dumbledore said softly. "Crying doesn't solve anything," he continued. She leaned into him and he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled by tears.

"It's not your fault," Elizabeth said kindly.

At dinner two months later, Taylor sat next to Draco and looked down the table to try and find Cam. She hadn't seen her in the last few weeks and wanted to know what was going on.

"Who are you looking for Tay?" Draco asked a bit annoyed that someone else had her attention besides him.

"Cameron," she said simply.

"I don't see why you two get along," he said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"And you never will," she said. Not seeing her friend anywhere she turned back to Draco.

"Christmas break is in two weeks you know," she said playfully.

"Yes I know that," he said taking a bite of biscuit.

"So am I spending it with you?' she asked hopefully.

"Of course," Draco said as if his response should have already been known.

Cam looked out the window of the hospital wing. She had grown accustomed to calling it her room and had made herself quite comfortable. Strangely, she hadn't seen or rather felt Asesino's presence since the night he had killed Melinda. She knew better than to get cocky and she knew the teachers kept a vigilant eye on her. She had been getting private lessons so that she could keep up with her work but not put any students or teachers for that matter in danger. The sound of footsteps brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Elizabeth walked in with a package and sat down in the chair next to Cam's bed.

"What's that?" Cam asked, indicating the package.

"Oh. Your brother thought you might want some sweets since you missed the trip to Hogsmeade in November," Professor McGonagall said handing Cameron the package.

"Does he know what's been going on?" she asked setting the package of sweets on her bedside table.

"Yes, we've been keeping him informed," Elizabeth said.

"Good. I think he would have freaked out if he found out second hand," Cam said more to herself than Elizabeth.

"How are you feeling tonight?" the young teacher asked.

"Honestly, I feel kind of nervous. I don't know why but I feel as if something doesn't feel right," the Slytherin said truthfully.

"That's not a good sign," Elizabeth said. She stood up and turned to the door. "I've got to go to a staff meeting," she said with a look of dread on her face. "God. Every time I say something Severus just counters me on it," she said, shaking her head as she left the room.

Later that night when the rest of Hogwarts was sleeping, Cam sat up thinking. Suddenly as she closed her eyes, a familiar scene appeared. The forest. Sure enough, Asesino stood dominantly in front of her.

"Why are you back?' she asked.

"You do not question me Cameron. We have been over this before," he said bluntly. "Now close your eyes."

"No. I won't let you kill anyone again!" she screamed but to no avail.

He pounced on her and she quickly slid out of consciousness. He had won once again. The majestic panther slunk out into the halls and headed for the Slytherin dormitory. When he reached the entrance hole, he merely walked right through it. He moved stealthily to the girl's dormitory and found the sixth years. Once inside he looked for the bed nearest the far corner from the door. The noise woke the girl up. Before she could make a move, the giant cat was upon her. Claws ripped flesh, teeth created waterfalls of veins and pain ripped through the girl's body like wildfire. The last thing that she saw was a pair of menacing, deep, brooding amethyst colored eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As the sun began to create shadows through the window of the Slytherin girl's dormitory, Pansy Parkinson awoke to a foul stench. Figuring that one of the boy's had let out dung bombs, she rolled over. Unfortunately she saw the mangled body of a young girl, her eyes barely open and her nightclothes and bed sheets saturated with blood. Taking a moment to clear her head, Pansy looked again and knew she was not dreaming. She screamed. She screamed so loud that it could be heard all the way in Professor Snape's office where he had spent the better part of the early morning hours reading several books he had taken from the library. Annoyed by the screaming, he put his book down and followed the sound to its source.

"Miss Parkinson what on Earth are you screaming about?" he asked angrily.

"P-P-Professor, T-T-Taylor is d-d-dead," the young Slytherin stammered.

"Dead?" he asked. Pansy only nodded. Professor Snape made his way over to Taylor's bed and saw her bloody, mangled body.

"That she is. Very observant Miss Parkinson," he said.

He turned and left. His pace quickened as he neared Elizabeth's office. He knocked and heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Severus. What the---. It's 4:00 in the morning," she said, her hair draped over her slender shoulders. 

"Miss Turner is dead," he said bluntly.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth breathed.

She turned and shut the door. Several minutes later she emerged wearing yesterday's pants and shirt. Snape gave her a skeptical look.

"Where is she?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring the look. He led her to the girl's dormitory.

Back in the hospital wing, Cameron was crying and shaking uncontrollably. The sound of footsteps and then the door being opened did not register with her.

"Cameron? What happened?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"H-h-he killed Tay!" she wailed.

"How obser---" Snape began.

"Oh Severus shut up! Just shut up. Can't you see she's upset?" Elizabeth spat.

"She was my best friend. I could've stopped him but I didn't," she continued.

"Severus, can I please have a moment with her alone," Elizabeth asked. He promptly turned and left.

"Now Cameron listen to me. I've got some things to tell you," the young woman said calmly.

"First off, I'm sorry that it was your best friend he killed. Secondly, I know that if you try, you can defeat him. You need to concentrate and believe that you are stronger than him," she said.

"I've done some research and the only way to get rid of demons like this is by forcing them out of your body. Once out, it will die," she finished.

"But how do I force him out?" Cam asked sullenly.

"Just believe that you can and throwing a few fireballs at him wouldn't hurt either," Elizabeth said as a slight smile came over her lips.

"I'm a bit out of practice," Cam said, a smile gracing her lips as well.

By noon the rumors of Taylor's death were circulating through the school. Draco sat at the Slytherin table, his sky blue eyes glazed over. He hadn't eaten anything at breakfast and had barely paid attention in Potions. He hadn't even had the heart to insult Harry.

"Malfoy looks out of it," Ron commented.

"Well, Taylor was his girlfriend," Harry stated.

"Yeah. I wonder what killed her and Melinda?" Hermione piped in.

"You don't think it's a basilisk do you?" she continued.

"No, I killed the one in the chamber in our second year, remember," Harry said looking over at Draco again.

"How could we forget," Ron and Hermione said sarcastically in unison. Just then, Jack and Christina sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys do you think Melinda and Taylor's deaths are connected?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, I'd bet my wand on it," Jack said.

He looked up and Elizabeth caught his attention. 'Meet me in the library after lunch' she mouthed. Jack nodded slightly in her direction to signal that he understood.

In the library, Jack found both Professor McGonagalls, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.

"What's going on?" Jack asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Jack, Cam's been, well responsible for the student deaths," Elizabeth said.

"I sort of figured as much," he said, looking at the ground.

"Jack, how close are you to your sister?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"We haven't always gotten along wonderfully but we are still close. Why?" he said.

"Well, we think that if the panther tried to attack you, Cam might have enough anger to force him out," Elizabeth said.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You want me to put myself in mortal danger so that Cam can conquer this demon inside of her?" Jack asked astonished.

"Well, yes," Professor McGonagall said.

"I just have one question. What happens if it doesn't work?" Jack asked.

"We're hoping she loves you enough that we don't have to worry about that," Elizabeth said.

"Alright. I'll do it," Jack said with a determined look.

In the hospital wing, Cam sat on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. A book lay at her feet. She had been reading up on mental patronuses and demonic banishing with the mind. From what she had read, it was quite difficult. '_I bet Potter could do it_,' she thought bitterly to herself. She stood up and turned to the door, her shoulder-length dirty blond hair fanning out behind her. She met Jack's pale, green eyes.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked, blocking her way.

"I was just going for a walk. Now move!" she said.

"What have you been up to lately?" he asked.

"None of your bloody business," she spat.

She raised her right hand and a small fireball appeared. She threw it at him. He jumped back several feet and the fireball hit the wall behind him.

"That felt good," she said.

Raising her hand again, a normal sized fireball appeared. She sent it flying towards Jack but unfortunately it hit Draco squarely in the chest. His robes ignited and he started screaming.

"I didn't do anything to you," he said, looking angrily at Cam as he put the fire out.

"I was aiming for Jack," Cam said innocently.

"Humph," he muttered and continued on his way.

"So Jack what do you want?" Cam asked her brother.

"I just haven't visited in a while," he said and he gave her a hug. Jack and Cam spent the rest of the afternoon reminiscing and just hanging out.

As darkness surrounded the Hogwarts grounds, Jack lay awake waiting, wondering. Elizabeth had told him not to make contact with Cam. He knew it was too risky. Cam drifted into sleep and found herself in the forest.

"You have been very good Cameron," Asesino said.

"I hate you. You aren't going to control me anymore!" she screamed.

She struggled against his power but gave in. Asesino left the hospital wing and moved stealthily to the boy's dorm in Gryffindor. Jack sat up and pulled out his wand as he heard the approaching footsteps.

"No! Not him. Don't hurt him!" Cam screamed inside the panther's mind.

"Silence!" he boomed.

"No!" she yelled back.

Jack stared at the panther's eyes. They were so much like hers but with a driving evil in them. He could see the struggle taking place but felt scared for his sister all the same. '_Cam. Can you hear me?_' he asked. '_Yes. But I'm a bit busy at the moment_,' she said back.

"_Expecto Patronum_" she yelled and a graceful eagle was formed in her mind and Asesino let go slightly of his control.

She raised her right hand and through a volley of fireballs at the panther. Jack could see the fire behind the panther's eyes. It was very frightening. '_You can do it Cam. I know you can_,' he told her. '_Thanks Jack_,' his sister's voice said in his mind. With all of her energy Cam took control and forced the panther out. She fell to the ground, her energy having been greatly depleted. Elizabeth, Minerva and Albus rushed in. The writhing form of Asesino could be vaguely made out in the dark room. Elizabeth lit a candle and the demon cringed at the pale light. Suddenly, he vanished and a cloud of black smoke was all that remained.

"Come. Let's get her back to the hospital wing." Minerva said.

Professor Dumbledore picked her up and the four of them made their way to the hospital wing. '_You did good tonight Cam_,' Jack said. '_Thanks_,' she mumbled and then fell asleep.

Later that morning, Cam was permitted to leave the hospital wing and rejoin her classmates. On her way to Transfiguration, she ran into Elizabeth.

"Oh. Miss Williams," she called.

"Yes Professor?" Cam responded.

"You know that week of detention I gave you at the start of term?" she continued.

"Yes," the 16-year-old said tentatively.

"Forget about it. I think my point was well taken. Tell Jack and Draco they don't have to finish either," she said.

"Ok," Cam said as she hurried off.

As she entered the classroom, everyone's eyes turned to her. Jack began clapping and pretty soon the whole room was resounding with praise.

"Jack. Draco. We don't have to finish that detention from the start of term," she said.

The school year began to wind down and everyone settled back into routines. Before the students knew it, final exams were upon them. Jack, Cam, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Christina and Draco all made it through them without much trouble. As Cam was walking out of the Entrance Hall to go into Hogsmeade to catch the train, Elizabeth stopped her.

"You've been through so much this year," she said.

"How did you know what was going on?" Cam asked, putting her trunk down.

"Well, the first day on the train when I found you throwing fireballs at Mr. Malfoy I knew you had some gift and when I found out you and Jack could both create them, I knew it had to be in your family. So I did some research and found out that one of your great-great-great-great grandfathers had been inhabited by a demon in the form of a panther," she told her.

"Wow. So you mean that Asesino found me because I was related to someone else he had inhabited?" Cam asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, his former victim did not survive," Elizabeth replied.

"Go on. You don't want to miss the train," the teacher said hurrying Cam along.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched Cam and Jack get on the train.

"You did a wonderful thing Elizabeth," her mother said.

"No. Cameron did," Elizabeth responded. The two women stood there and watched the train pull out. It had been a tough year but they had all gotten through it.


End file.
